Betrayal of the Heart
by coolwolf22
Summary: This story is true life. It won't be pretty. Warning: Lemoney goodness inside.
1. Chapter 1

This story will have lemons. You have been warned.

Chapter 1

Kagome's mother was driving her back to the shrine. When she parked Kagome moved to exit the car.

"Wait." Her mother said, "I have something for you. This is something that my mother gave to me a long time ago."

She pulled out a ring and handed it to Kagome. It was silver with dark grey letters carved into, "True love waits."

"Wear this and live by it. On your wedding day you can give it to your husband along with the greatest gift of all, your purity."

Kagome nodded, slipping the ring onto her left hand ring finger, the place her wedding band would one day go.

"I will never take it off."

When Kagome began dating a year later she did live by it. While she would allow almost free rein to her boyfriends, she refused anything that was below the waist of either of them. Her one rule was that pants stay on no matter what.

* * *

Inuyasha kissed Kagome hard, pawing at her breasts through her shirt.

"I love you Inuyasha! I love you so much!" Her voice was filled with emotion; she had never felt this way about anyone before. She realized now that what she had previously thought to be love was nothing. This was true emotion.

"I love you too, Kagome."

She knew that while Inuyasha loved her in return, he did not fully believe that she loved him. Kikyou had told him the same thing and now she lived only to try to kill him. She didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to show him the true depth of her feelings. Sure she had told him she wanted to be with him forever, and he had agreed. It just wasn't enough. She could see in his eyes that he didn't believe her.

Kagome's legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as he began rubbing his manhood against her. Both of their pants were still on, but god it felt so good!

Her body turned on autopilot as she continued the battle their tongues were currently engaged in while they rubbed against each other. Her mind began to wander. This was a big decision and she did not want to commit to it on a whim. True love waits, but she had found her true love. She had promised to wait until her wedding day, but what was in a ceremony? She debated and opened up her heart asking to the heavens, am I ready?

Slowly she slid the ring off her finger and slipped it into Inuyasha's hand.

He began kissing her for another minute before he slowly pulled back.

"Are you sure?" He whispered it softly with a small amount of uncertainty in his voice.

She nodded. Words were too hard as anticipation and adrenaline began to flood her body. As Inuyasha began to remove his pants, Kagome quickly slipped off the jeans and underwear she had been wearing in one motion.

Inuyasha positioned himself and began to push a little ways in. It hurt. Bad. At her slight gasp, Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her. She tightened her resolve and nodded to him. He slowly began pushing in. She whimpered again.

Inuyasha pulled back deciding on a different approach. He inserted a finger into her and began pumping it in and out quickly, adding in a second finger.

Kagome wrapped her arm around his neck and bit down as hard as she could on her thumb, trying to stifle the screams that wanted to leave her body. It felt like he was putting a butcher knife into her. As tears began to course down her face, Inuyasha continued with his fingers before finally pulling back and removing them.

He laughed, "This isn't going to work. That was only two fingers. Just don't worry about it."

Anger began to fill her body. No, she would not let him down. She would prove her love to him. The pain was nothing if it would make him happy. Gritting her teeth she shook her head and insisted he just try and do it again.

Inuyasha shook his head smiling down at her but repositioned himself at her entrance. He only put himself in halfway and thrust in and out a few times before pulling out and spilling his semen on the forest floor.

Kagome let out a sigh that it was now over. She felt Inuyasha kiss her and then strong arms wrapped around her. The pain was worth it to see the contentment that was now on his face.

* * *

When she had checked later, she had been surprised to find no blood anywhere. The second time they had sex was easier on her. He thrust in quickly and the pain had been very minimum. That time there was blood everywhere and it continued coming for awhile afterwards.

They began averaging around five times a day, Kagome would never refuse him and she tried to offer herself to him as much as she could. After about a month the pain faded away but still Inuyasha was the only one to have orgasms. Finally one night it happened. Kagome could not believe what she had been missing. It was wonderful. It felt like she was flying and her whole body had pulsed with the sheer pleasure of the experience.

Unfortunately, after that first experience more did not follow. She began faking them when she figure out Inuyasha was listening for it. While she did not have orgasms, she did not care, as long as Inuyasha was happy she would be happy as well.

She had brought condoms back from her time that Inuyasha could wear, though they both preferred the feeling without them. Inuyasha had a slight problem though, even with the condoms on he would still cum almost as soon as he entered Kagome. He explained it off as not being a complete orgasm and so after his first one, he always continued until his second, or his 'real' orgasm came.

Kagome was content and for the first time in her life she felt on top of the world. Shad found her husband, and at such a young age too! Nothing could hurt her now that he was with her for support.

* * *

"What if I asked you to marry me?"

"Ya right." Kagome laughed but inside she was soaring. Would he truly do so?

Inuyasha sat down on the ground. Kagome giggled as he pulled her down into his lap to where she straddled him with them both facing each other.

"Kagome, I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. I feel like I have always known you and that when I finally found you, I was really just finding a piece of myself that I had lost. I don't want to live without you, I can't live without you. I just want us to have a family and grow old in each others arms forever. Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome leaned her head against him trying to hide the tears that sneaked out of her eyes.

"Of course." She whispered, "I love you."

"You're crying!" Inuyasha began to laugh at the discovery, Kagome never cried!

"I am not!" She tried to defend herself before giving up and laughing with him. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Well, I don't have a ring or anything right now cause, well, I'm broke." Here they both laughed, "I'll get one and then you will get a real proposal."

Kagome smiled, knowing that she could never wish for a better one than she had just received.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome sat inside the little room at planned parenthood waiting. She had decided to begin taking birth control just as an extra precaution. When she had arrived they had made her pee in a cup and then left her alone in the tiny room.

Kagome looked up as two ladies walked in. One just stood in the back corner while the other began shuffling around some papers on a desk.

"Well your pregnancy test came up positive. According to when you said your last period was, you are 13 weeks pregnant. What options would you like to discuss."

Kagome's mind reeled. Pregnant? Options? What options? I am already pregnant, what options is she talking about?

"I…I don't know." Kagome stuttered.

The lady looked down at her and nodded grimly. "Ok, well here is a packed explaining all three of your options. If you decide to keep the baby then here are some forms you can fill out to apply for welfare."

Kagome numbly took the papers and tried to give the ladies a smile. The one in back looked disapprovingly back at her, the one that had spoken seemed to take more pity on her and just returned a sad smile.

Kagome paid the small fee and left the office as fast as she could. What was she going to tell Inuyasha?

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha sat down hard. They were in the feudal era and Kagome was sitting down leaning against Goshinboku.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

Kagome explained about her trip and handed him the packet she had received. It explained the three options: keeping the baby, adoption, and abortion.

Inuyasha flipped through the packet quickly while Kagome sat there still numb. It still seemed surreal to her. Surely this was someone else's life, this would never happen to her.

"Well, we can't really afford to have a baby right now, we still have to hunt Jewel shards and fight Naraku. It seems like this abortion would really be the best option."

Kagome simply nodded her head. Somehow she had expected him to say that but she still couldn't stop the sting of betrayal that she felt pierce her heart. She loved Inuyasha more than anything else, having this child would hurt him and his dreams.

She stood up, "I will see about making an appointment."

She went back to her time and collapsed on her bed. She still felt numb and now the feeling just began to worsen. Silent tears began to fall down her face as she stared at the blank wall. One hand rested on her stomach, on her unborn child that was condemned to death before having the chance to live.

She heard her window slide open but didn't turn. She felt the bed move as Inuyasha laid down behind her and pulled her into his arms so they were spooning.

"Kagome, it's for the best. I'm sorry."

She took one of the hands he had wrapped around her and moved it to fall directly on her abdomen. She held his hand over where their child rested and willed him to understand what she was giving up for him. All she had ever wanted was to have a family. Abortions went against every moral fiber she had in her body, it was murder of an innocent being, of her blood. She was going to push aside everything she believed in to please him.

She lay there with the hope that he would see the pain it was causing her and change his mind. She hoped he would let her keep her child. But she knew that he wouldn't. She had seen his face and she had heard it in his voice. He did not want this child.

"One day we will have our family Kagome, this is just too soon. If we had this child right now then everything we had dreamed of would fall away and become impossible. We can't give this child the life that they deserve, it wouldn't be fair. This is a sacrifice you are making for the family that we will one day have."

Kagome simply nodded again as the tears increased. She was really going to kill her own child.

* * *

Kagome looked up from the computer to Inuyasha. "I can't have the abortion. You have to be 18 to have one without parental permission. The other option is to go before a judge and pled your case. He can grant you the ability to get an abortion without your parents knowing."

Kagome knew she couldn't tell her mother she was pregnant. Her mother would never allow the abortion, if she found out then Kagome would be delivering the baby.

"Well, ok then go see this judge person."

Kagome sighed. "I can't. I would have to say I was afraid my mother would abuse me or such if she found out. I can't have that on record in case my father decides to come back and fight for custody of Souta."

"Well isn't there somewhere else you can go for it? Another city?" A look of slight panic was beginning to overtake Inuyasha's face.

Kagome stared at him, where was the calm person she loved?

"The nearest place is a plane ride away. It just won't work. In two months I will be 18, we will just have to wait until then."

Inuyasha continued to looked slightly panicked, he wanted this taken care of now!

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, trying to reassure him.

"Don't worry, it will all work out."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm going to go check up on the others. I will be back later."

With that Inuyasha jumped out her window and headed for the well.

Kagome sighed. At least now she would have enough time to consider what she was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This story really has a lot of my soul in it…If you like it, please tell me?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's speech near the end of the chapter was not written by me.

Chapter 3

Kagome had decided to take a vacation from the feudal era for awhile. The reality of her unborn child and what Inuyasha wanted her to do was beginning to crash down on her.

This child was her blood, you are always supposed to protect your blood. However, in order to protect the baby she would have to hurt Inuyasha. How could she choose someone she had never met before over her love, her future husband? At the same time though, how could she ever choose anyone over her own child?

She lay in bed each night agonizing over what to do while she cried herself to sleep. Her thoughts were unbearable. She prayed each night, asking, begging, for some sort of guidance on the matter. Meanwhile her stomach continued to grow. Luckily, babydoll shirts were beginning to be the style so she was able to hide her growing belly for the most part.

Her family still noticed her weight gain though. They began to be concerned as she continued to increase the amount of food she was eating. They even started debating among the three of them who was going to talk to her about her weight. Never once did they suspect that their innocent, perfect Kagome had been sexually active and was now growing a child in her womb.

Finally Kagome's two week vacation came to an end. She headed to the well with a heavy heart.

The whole group was there to greet her when she exited. Sango was the only one who knew about her plight. She hadn't offered much advice, she would simply support whatever Kagome decided to do.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha throughout the day as they traveled. He was pretending nothing was wrong, pretending that she wasn't beginning to grow large with their child.

* * *

"Inuyasha, can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

It was night time and the group was huddled around a fire. Inuyasha rose and followed Kagome out of the small clearing and into the surrounding forest. After she stopped she simply stood there for a moment trying to gather her thoughts.

"Well? What is it?" Inuyasha was growing impatient; there was food to get back to.

Kagome took a deep breath, "I'm not having the abortion."

Inuyasha stood speechless.

"But why? Why won't you just have the abortion?"

Kagome stood quiet. Did he really want their child to die so badly?

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't be able to look at you. Every time I saw your face you would just be a constant reminder of what I did. If I had the abortion I would never be able to see you again. You can choose, if you choose for me to have an abortion we can never see each other again."

Inuyasha stood still for a minute before softly answering, "Have the abortion."

Kagome was shocked. She used all her will to hold her face impassive as she felt her heart breaking. She thought he had loved her?

"Inuyasha, you are so selfish."

"Kagome, please understand I'm not choosing this for me. I love you but I don't want you to ruin your life. You have so much ahead of you. I love you so much that I can't let you throw all of that away, even if it means I can't have you."

Kagome sighed, could she never just get a straight forward answer?

"Inuyasha, I only said that because I was going to give you a guilt free way to leave if you didn't want a child. Regardless of what you say I will not have the abortion."

Inuyasha's face began to contort into a mixture of disbelief, horror, and anger.

She starred at the ground as she continued, "I was thinking that maybe I should just have the baby and then give it up for adoption but then I realized that I just wouldn't be able to hand the baby away like that. I understand though that you have plans and just because I am deciding to keep this baby doesn't mean that you are stuck with the baby as well. You can walk away now, pretend like this never happened and I will never ask a thing of you."

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Throughout this entire thing you led me on. You told me we would work through this. Suddenly, you come back and your promise to me has been broken and you try to lie to me about what you really plan on doing. I tried to get away from you so that you would choose abortion and have the future you dreamed of with me with someone else. All you did was claim I cared more about myself. This entire time, I am the only one that has had to make a decision, you made up our mid the first time you had sex with me but led me on to believe you cared about us. I thought we could have sex because we understood the consequences and had made a decision I something like this were to happen. From day one. Now everything you told me changed in two weeks and I have had to choose."

With that Inuyasha turned and sped off into the woods leaving Kagome in shock. What was he talking about? Made a decision since day one? If anything Inuyasha should have been surprised that she ever 

did offer the abortion, since day one he knew how she felt about children! What was wrong with him? Where was the sweet man she loved? Where was her Inuyasha?


End file.
